To Reach The Sun
by Read Please
Summary: When all else fails, where do you turn? When everyone turns against you, who do you look to? When there is a world without light, how can you reach the sun? Merida dreads getting married, as does Hiccup. The two unite and decide that marriage isn't for them. Maybe, in a world full of complete darkness the can find a way to reach the sun. Yet, will Astrid spread shadows or light?
1. Chapter 1

When all else fails, where do you turn? When everyone turns against you, who do you look to? When there is a world without light, how can you reach the sun?

The kitchen was open and Merida was ready to demand for cakes. The diet her mother had her on, didn't include tarts and she was getting sick and tired of rabbit food. She walked in there, shoulders back, head forward when she saw her mother. 'Merida you know a few years ago we agreed on marrying for love." Och, no. Not another marriage proposal story. "You have to get married sooner or later Merida. The whole kingdom is waiting for it. At least start looking for a man. You never know, one could pop up from right under your nose and you would have to consider to see it." Her mother left and so did Merida. After taking a few cakes, of course. She ran to Angus and ran as fast as she could. The hoof-beats were like a steady heart beat for her and the breathing and muscle movement of her horse was like therapy. couldn't her life be this steady. Her mother understood her position at least. She wasn't going to look for a man. She was independent and wasn't going to find a better one then her own Angus.

Hiccup didn't understand why his father was so difficult. he didn't need to get married, especially after Astrid failed him. He didn't want suitors like in that Scottish legend or anything else to do with woman. Why couldn't everyone else understand that although he was twenty didn't mean he was mature. Toothless knew. His dad obviously didn't. He slipped his feet (well, foot) into Toothless' saddle and they were off. The wind blowing through his hair was enough to free his tension. Freedom. the morning was early and he decided to go to the market. That would clear his mind. He practised the falling trick he and Toothless were working on and cleaned his tail piece. The market. OK lets go. Wait, I need to fix his saddle before we leave, that trick was done out on a was he procrastinating? He was yet to find out himself.

* * *

Merida's idea of a day out turned into more of a learning curve. She decided not to look for suitable marriage partners, but to observe the type of men out there. There was many. She thought they were only arrogant, stupid, or too smart for their own good, like her previous suitors, yet what she found was quite surprising Yes, many were arrogant and stupid or too clever, yet she found a nice baker with a round face who was quite charming. Not husband suitable of course. She also found a man with a nose that looked like an old dried piece of haggis. She didn't point this out of course because that would've been rude, like the man on the corner of the bakery and jewellers. What was she doing here? This was all too much and was she actually LOOKING at the types of men? She turned around to go make a very important statement to her mother. She turned around and ran straight into a moving being. her hood (which had been hiding her identity) fell behind her and gasps were heard from the crowd.

Hiccup wasn't having a great market experience. First Toothless could fit through the streets and had to leave and second he ran into a full head of red hair. he held out his hand to help this girl up and was surprised when she pushed it away, standing up herself and brushing down her green dress. "Hiccup." He held out his hand for her to shake yet she only circled him. My she was curious.

Merida hadn't seen this species before. He was well built but not to large and had straight brown hair. He had held out his hand yet she hadn't even noticed. She began circling this unknown species of man named Hiccup. He didn't seem to realise she was the princess either. A man on her Angus let out her identity. "princess, the west side is attacking. They need you on the front or behind the gates. The king Fergus has requested your help." merida sighed "Alright, set the archers on the front wing and get off mah horse. You-" she pointed at Hiccup "You will be here tomorrow at this time, battle or no battle.' SHe swung herself off onto her horse, cried a battle warning and raced off, unleashing a swarm of arrows.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle was all fine when the battlers left the archers alone. The archers held their ground and pushed forward through the battle, lead by Merida. Everything was clear and they pushed back the oncoming defenders. At least, that is what they told everyone. Sure, at the start the battle scene was all normal. The west side were losing to King Fergus alone and when the two sections broke off, they held their ground. That was until a black shape entered the sky. Merida had heard of the dragons of the east before, yet had never seen one. He was black and shot blue bursts of fire. Only the archers really noticed it. The fact is, no one in the North really liked dragons. Unable to believe in stuff of fairy-tales. Only one girl saw the young man on the beasts back. Only one girl didn't run. Merida's whole fleet of archers sprinted for cover, leaving her alone with the oncoming crowd of invaders. The rest of them decided on a plan. The princess was killed, nothing they could do, no dragons at all. Merida wasn't planning on dying today, though. She saw Hiccup on the animal's back and called him over. A great flap of the dragons black wings, and he was down on the ground letting Merida on his back. "Hello again!" Merida yelled over the noise, only pausing to shoot a few intruders. Some of the archers were fighting back now, not enough to win, however. "Hi! So how's the battle going?" Hiccup turned the dragon and shot a flame at a swarm, killing a great deal. Merida shot a few arrows at the remains. "Yeah, normal I guess."

"Do you know how dangerous it is to take your dragon into places where they are not used to them? You alone could've started a war between the East and the North!" Blah Blah Blah. Hiccup's father usually droned on about little things, never listening to Hiccup's side of the story. The battle was the day before and all through the night Hiccup had gotten numerous yelling-ats. "I was helping them, dad-" "Don't you use that tone with me!" What tone father, the one of truth or the one of I've-had-enough. His father turned around, deep in thought and pouring his thought through his open mouth. _Here's my chance_, Hiccup thought. He quickly slipped away, avoiding any eye contact with the curious passer byers. Oh god, I am in so much shit tomorrow, Hiccup was certain. _SLAM! _Hiccup hit the floor. What did he trip on? "Probably my own feet." Hiccup grumbled. He bent over to inspect what had tripped him and noticed a spot of grease on the floor, where he was standing. "Jim."

* * *

Hiccup raced around the corner and jumped on Toothless. Jim was his best friend and was often away on some adventure and they never saw each other. Grease was only brought to his area of town when Jim was there. Spotting his friend he slowly walked his way towards him. "Hey." "Hey, what's this about you getting married?" Jim got straight to the point. "I don't want to! My dad just went up and down me for helping a girl and yet gets angry at me when I say I don't want to get married." Jim sat beside Hiccup, brushing down his jacket. "You know, chicks aren't that bad. They are excellent mechanics." Hiccup laughed. "you aren't helping." "Well I've got to go but I'm back in town, maybe you can meet my my newest model." "Bye."

Merida was sick and tired of her mother getting angry at her. Apparently she had seen her get on the dragon with a boy. Her father hadn't! He was on the battle-field and he didn't see it yet her mother had! "Look Mum, he's just a friend-" "Just a friend! You could've fallen and how do you know that-that boy will help you! When did you meet him?" Here come the lies. "I met him a few months ago mum. I can trust him." Lies lies lies. Her mother let her leave and Merida pushed the discarded haggis further onto the table. Why wouldn't she understand that she was independent? Merida was seriously considering moving out. She raced around the corner and jumped on Angus. It was then she noticed the black shape hovering over her stable.

"What do you think you're doing?" Merida yelled at Hiccup. He laughed and asked her if she wanted to go for a ride. "Fine!" Merida hoped her mother wasn't nearby. She packed up the disappointed Angus and climbed up on the roof. She placed her hands on the dragons rough skin, gingerly. "How do I get...on?" It was then that the nearest foot of the animal was thrust upwards and she was thrown up onto it's back. "Woah, Toothless calm down, buddy!" Hiccup patted the beasts neck. "Toothless? That's his name? I swear you had teeth-" Toothless flashed a smile causing Merida to stop her speech. "I'm not going to ask. lets go!"

The wind through Hiccup's hair always gave him a hardly noticed Merida for take-off 'cause he was so exhilarated. So was she! "He likes you." Hiccup reassured Merida 'He won't drop you, promise." Merida replaced her hands and tightened her grip on Hiccup. Toothless flipped and whirled, spraying water and bursting flame. "I never thought this was so much fun! I was pretty preoccupied yesterday, you know with the battle going on and all. You may have to come riding Angus with me some time." Hiccup was surprised she actually wanted to meet up again. Then again, she had made this meet up. "Nothing could beat Toothless!" Hiccup laughed. "Wanna bet?" Merida replied. "Later! For now, twenty questions!"


	3. Chapter 3

Merida was intrigued. The dragons scales were rough yet soft; hard yet smooth; spiky yet comfortable. The mystery of it all was astounding. "So how long have there been dragons here?" Her questions flowed, never ending. "Well they have only been here a few years, yet Toothless and I have become really close since then. I could trust him with my life." Merida picked up her bow and arrows. "I wouldn't so that if I were you." "Why not-AHHH" Toothless lunged and Merida dropped her equipment. 'I wasn't going to hurt you!" Merida took steps back, now afraid of the animal. "It's OK, he just doesn't like weapons." They had learned a lot about each other in the short time they had spent together. Hiccup had learned how Merida had turned her mother into a bear and about the suitors and marriage and Merida had learned about Hiccup's whole father troubles. She sat back down again, head and shoulders back. "Wow, it must have been hard to train him. He is powerful and dangerous and you still tried to bond with him, even when he tried to kill you?" Hiccup turned. "That's just it. He din't try to kill me. He attacked but didn't go for the kill like all my instructors said. I couldn't kill him and so he didn't kill me." Merida looked down. "It would have been easier if there was a manual, something like How To Train Your Dragon. Why didn't the other dragon trainers help you." Hiccup laughed at this and turned back around. "There isn't any. I suspect there might have been, in the times before my father, but other then that I'm the first." Merida was shocked. She couldn't just stand there dumbstruck. "Well, I'm the first princess who can actual defend herself. My mother doesn't like new things. She didn't like your dragon and she didn't like my independence."

The rest of the day was spent laughing. The two flew over to get Angus and they rode around Berk and Merida's kingdom. It was fun. "You know you aren't like the other men in my village." Merida said "Oh?" Hiccup was intrigued "So what am I like." Merida thought for a moment. "Well, they are mostly stupid or arrogant. I don't like neither. You are smart and don't seem to care that much. You aren't like the others."

Merida ran through the gates of the castle with happiness. The best day off she had had so far. She piled her plate high and kept her weapons off the table to please her mother and didn't pick a fight. "What's got you so happy?" Her father asked, after noticing her wide grin. "No reason." Merida blushed and continued eating. Her mother mumbled something, though not unhappily. "What dear?" Fergus wasn't really interested, and only was because when his wife mumbled she was usually angry. "IT'S A BOY! MERIDA'S MET A BOY!" King Fergus' expression was shocked and he started choking at Eleanor's glee. "Mother!"

* * *

Hiccup met Merida outside the bakers in the was nervous at meeting her again, seeing as Toothless nearly attacked her the previous day. They made their way down to the hay sheds, where Angus was hiding. "Angus! Get out of it!" Merida yelled at her horse, making Angus run and Hiccup laugh. "You are excellent with horses, aren't you!" The pair were laughing until the smell of burning filled the air. "Hiccup...What is that?" Hiccup ran around to see a red blaze forming at the back of the hay shed. "How did a fire start in here?!" Hiccup screamed. Agreeing to put it out, the two grabbed buckets of water and started to douse the fiery mass. The flame was too big, and it kept on growing. "What can we do?" Merida screamed. Fire was her weakness. She could face terrifying bears and witches, yet fire was the one thing that got to her. She was frozen too. Only her arms were in motion re-filling and emptying the water buckets and the fire heated her face. Hiccup was OK with fire. Dragons breathed fire. The one thing he wasn't OK with was the one burning so close to himself and Merida. "Merida get out and get help! I can handle it!" Merida shook her head, although everything else told her to let him die, let her run. "I'm not leaving you here Hiccup! If you run quickly you can get help sooner." Hiccup pointed at his metal foot, yet Merida persisted. "Go NOW!" Hiccup ran out out of the shed. Only hearing a scream from Merida. The wood had broken and fallen on top of her, fire growing around to close.

Merida saw the sun disappear, yet it felt like she was closer then ever.

Hiccup ran with all he had, yet still couldn't get there in time.

No news was good news, or so they say. Merida wanted news now. So did Hiccup.

Was she alive?


	4. Re-Read

Please re-read chapter 2

a random thing happened and now it's better

so yea


	5. Chapter 4

A fire was all she remembered, a fire and heat. Heat and a boy. Hiccup! Merida's blank mind suddenly filled with worry. Was he alive? Wait; first ask yourself the same question.

Am I alive?

"I don't know Astrid, this is really risky. He may not fall for it." Hiccup heard his own father's voice from behind the door. "Trust me on this!" Astrid started walking and Hiccup darted out of the way, determined not to be seen. "How could he-"Hiccup's mind flashed back to a couple hours before. He was in hiding then too. "Hiccup, what's money like in your family now? I heard you guys were going broke." Astrid's sing song voice hit him like a brick. What was she implying? This was lunch! No time to discuss matters of money issues! "Yeah, bit of debt. Always blows over though." Hiccup took another bite of his sandwich. Astrid didn't look pleased. "You are twenty! Doesn't your dad ever tell you this sort of stuff? Oh I know! So I can have the pleasure of making your life a living hell! " She was angry. Why did Hiccup have to make it worse? "You're nineteen doesn't your mother ever tell you to shut your trap!" Astrid blew a top at this. "You know if I had married you, you would be in so much shi-"Hiccup stopped her, pointing to the young ones a table over. In doing so he noticed the whole room watching the fight. 'Astrid, you didn't marry me. Besides I don't even like you, so keep out of it. I have to go to the hospital now, any-way."  
"The hospital?" Astrid was being nosy again. "Yes my friend, Merida was in a fire." Hiccup gathered his things, not making eye contact. "You were there last hour." Realisation spread across her face "You and Merida are together!" Hiccup quickly disagreed and left without another word.

After visiting the hospital, Hiccup was on his way back when he saw Astrid walking towards his father's office. "What is she doing here?" He said to himself. He saw her walk her way up the stairs, check if anyone was around her and step in. Hiccup wasn't pleased with the excuses his brain was coming up with. He snuck over to the side window and listened in, tuning his ears to the sound of voices. Horror filled him as Astrid said her speech. "Uh, sir, I was just wondering if ahh…." Astrid was pretending to be scared of the_ great and mighty chief_. "Spit it out child." His father didn't even life an eyebrow. "Well, sir, I was wondering if I could marry your son." It was then the chief looked up. "Well, I love him and we had a fight today. Well, a play-fight actually and he asked me to marry him. I couldn't say no. We are to be married by tomorrow morning. The only problem is a girl by the name of Merida DunBroch is in love with him too. She is majorly jealous and tried to kill herself to get his attention. I'm worried she is to kill me." The chief grumbled something, followed by Astrid whispering something in his ear. "I don't know Astrid, this is really risky. He may not fall for it." Hiccup heard his own father's voice from behind the door. "Trust me on this!"

* * *

The hospital was cold and Merida was sore. She still couldn't open her eyes. Every few minutes it seemed Hiccup came in and spoke to her. Hiccup came to her again, yet his voice wasn't as gentle as the past times. "Merida my father is to be at war with yours. The battle starts in the morning and they need you on the archers. Get up now!" Wait a second. This wasn't Hiccup's voice. Merida forced her eyes open to see a blonde girl, around her age standing over her. She smelt like ashes. "Get up now! Wait, I knew it. You are too weak to. Get the men! They do a better job anyway." The voice urged. She wasn't strong enough to get up. Bull. Any men couldn't do the job she could. Well if there was a battle then he better get up. She heard the voice of a nurse come in and shoo the others away. A needle was injected into her arm and all thoughts of battle were eliminated.

Hiccup wasn't happy with this. Once Astrid had left he went into his father's office and began the explaining process. "Dad, look. I hate Astrid and don't want to marry her. If anything, I'd want to marry the girl who nearly 'killed herself'. One she didn't that was a person at the back of the hay barn. Two, she's the one I'm spending my time with at the hospital." His father only laughed. "That young lady told me you wanted it to be kept secret, so sweet. We will have a wedding process in the morning. Don't worry son. We will have the budget to buy a fancy dress for your bride." Hiccup stormed out after this. His dad was one minded. No doubt about that.

* * *

He saw Astrid leaving the hospital with one of her many followers. He stormed up to her, not stopping his previous storming out. "What the hell, man!" Astrid laughed. "What the hell? What are you, 10? So I now know you know about our wedding. That little girlfriend of yours didn't like it either, probably why she tried to kill herself this morning." Hiccup fumed. He was speechless too. He just stood there making rapid hand actions silently to get his message across. Astrid laughed at him and began to walk away. "Oh, I wanted to give you something." She turned and gave him a kiss on the lips and placed a box in his fingers. She winked at him and turned away flicking something out of her hair. Hiccup opened the box, looking at its contents. One used match and some ashes.

Shit.


	6. Chapter 5

Her mind was blank and everything was white. Merida opened her eyes to find the ceiling a similar tone to her memories, white. Everything was quiet yet not silent. A nurse pushed a trolley in and Merida sat up. "Here dear," The nurse said, handing her a cup of something warm. Merida cautiously took it and drank it, a warmth spreading through her. The nurse sat beside her bed. "You are going to be let out today. Are you excited?" Merida thought about the question. "I'm not sure. I'm glad I'll be able to walk around and get fresh air, but I'm still unsure what actually happened." The nurse got up. "No one is! There was a fire and you passed out from fumes. You got severe burns along your back and arms in the process. No one is really sure." The nurse began to leave. "Where's Hiccup?" Silence filled the already eerie room. "He...um...left."

Hiccup had learnt to be silent. His heavy feet were trained to be light after multiple Toothless incidents. He led his dragon around to the hospital. It was hard to smuggle the only night-fury around town without drawing attention. Sure, dragons were everywhere now, but Hiccup's was famous, as was he. At the back of the medical centre, he lay down, ordering Toothless to do the same. Many people walked in and out of the hospital, yet there was only one who he waited for. As Merida walked through the doors he pulled her around the corner, muffling her screams and protests and flew.

* * *

"What the… What was that for?" Merida was angry. Relieved it was Hiccup, but angry. "I have to tell you something." It was then Hiccup noticed the remaining bandages. "Wait, I thought you only passed out!" Hiccup was worried for her, seeing as he may have just reopened wounds pulling Merida onto a dragon. "There were a few burns but nothing I can't handle! Tell me now, I'm curious." It was then Hiccup retold how Astrid burned her and was planning to marry Hiccup. "Oh." Merida was speechless "Wait did you say you'd rather marry me?"

"Never mind that! What are we going to do? This person is going to ruin my future and yours too if we don't sought this out!" Now Hiccup was the one angry. Why had he told her that he would have preferred marrying the Scottish princess? He shook her. "What are we going to do!?" Merida held her burns, making Hiccup apologise. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." They sat in silence. "I guess the only thing we can do is, tell her to take it back. And if that doesn't work we are going to have to leave."

* * *

Astrid was happy. Very happy. Not only had she ruined the lives of the idiot Merida but also gotten to marry Hiccup as well. "What the hell!" Ruffnut protested "You broke up with him, remember?" Astrid smiled. "He ruined my life, so I'll ruin his!" Astrid sat, leaning against her battle axe. "When we were young, when dragons were still allowed to be hunted, we were put in dragon training together. He beat the crap out of me, so I found out his secret and let out his dragon training. I ended liking him…blah blah blah… but then he told me about his father going broke. I only liked him 'because he was powerful. He trained dragons and was filthy rich, the dictionary meaning of powerful. I wanted the money and fame and he told me that he wanted to be together without that. What else would I do?" Astrid looked up at her friend "Jeez, no need to tell me your life story. What are you trying to do? Get rid of an all expected back story?" Ruffnut sat beside her friend, playing with her weapon and her hair. "Never mind that, things will be different now. I promise you, Astrid Hofferson will go down in history."

Merida saw Astrid coming. "Are you positive she was the one who burnt down the hay barn?" Merida didn't like…well … no, she wasn't supposed to hurt people without a reason. "Positive! Now go! Toothless is ready." Merida calmly walked her way towards the warrior queen and made eye-contact. "Hello," Good start, good start. "I was just walking over to see if you had any matches left. Wouldn't want to be left unprepared now would we?" Merida's voice was quiet yet firm. Astrid took a step back. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Astrid seemed more surprised, not like she was insulting Merida at all. "Get off it. You know a bit of heat can't kill this girl." Merida's voice got louder but Ruffnut and Astrid weren't listening. "She is supposed to be dead, Astrid. Will it work?" Astrid hushed her friend. "Shut up! It's 'gonna have to now, isn't it?" She turned her attention back to Merida. "I wouldn't want to be you!" Merida took a step back, waving one of her hands. "What are you doi- AHHH!" Merida laughed as a fishy mess of Toothless vomit fell on the two enemies. Merida ran and jumped on Angus' back, riding away laughing, Hiccup by her side. "What do we do now?" She asked later "I guess we are going to have to figure that out." Hiccup laughed.


	7. Chapter 6

Hiccup gasped as he saw his father coming. He thought a week in the wilderness would stop the wedding, almost like a strike, but no, his father had to come looking for him. "Merida we have to get out of here. Dad's coming." He saw Merida slowly get out of her half asleep state and process what he said. "Wait, your father?" Merida began gathering arrows "Yep."

"Let's get out of here!"

The past week was fun, and a better week than any Merida had had in a while. After the hospital incident Merida and Hiccup decided to go on a strike, and make sure this wedding didn't happen. They lost track of time. "Well, what do you do when you are camping for a week, with no supplies and only a dragon, horse and arrow-expert girl as company?" Hiccup asked, getting a laugh from Merida and a nudge from Toothless, "Fishing?" Merida cried, grabbing Hiccup and pulling him towards the fast-running stream. Merida shot at the fish, whilst Hiccup could only flounder around, trying and missing the clever fish. "How do you do this?" Hiccup gave up after a while, sick of getting his clothes wet "Here try my bow." Merida gave him the elongated piece of wood and a few arrows. Her pile of fish was large compared to Hiccup's non-existent one and so he gave it a shot. He pulled the arrow back and shot at a fish, nothing. "What are you doing?" Merida asked, her heavily accented voice echoing around the small glen. "Shooting an arrow?" Hiccup asked. He knew his technique was rusty; he hadn't been hunting since before he found Toothless. "Here, let me show you." Merida gave a demonstration, easily piercing a fish and then handing the weapon back to Hiccup. He pulled it back and was about to shoot before Merida stepped in. "No, no, no. Pull it back to your ear, keep both ears open and then…Wait! Your hand is wrong-"She fumbled with the Viking's hands and then stepped back. "Now aim and…SHOOT!" The arrow was flung from the bow and successfully pieced a fish. "I got one!" Hiccup yelled at his dragon, which was caught eating the fish Merida had caught. "Get out of it," Merida exclaimed, shooing away the dragon "Now get another one that could've been a fluke." Hiccup laughed. "A fluke? What, with all my practise and skills!" It was Merida's turn to laugh as he acted out his all-mighty archery skills. "Go on then," Merida said, still giggling. "Ok, pull it back to the ear and keep both eyes open and then…" Merida jumped forward before he loosed an arrow. "Wait, your hands are still wrong." She focused in on his hands again, Hiccup blushing as he looked at her. Merida looked up and the two exchanged eye-contact for a second before Merida said "Thee, now try again." She took a step back, cleared her throat and pointed to an un-expecting fish. "Ok hands are good, keep both eyes open and…SHOOT!" Hiccup jumped when he saw he had aught another fish. "Good work!" Merida said "But it is almost sun-set. I hope you brought lint or we will have to eat this raw."

* * *

Stoik was looking everywhere for his son. Astrid had wanted the wedding to be soon after they talked and when the date came his son was nowhere to be seen. "Have you seen Hiccup?" Was the repeated phrase throughout his soldiers. Everyone was on the lookout, happy that the young man was finally getting married. The only thing missing for the wedding was the groom. The whole town had to come together to make sure everything was ready in two days, even Astrid's dress (which was of the highest quality and style) had to be ready, and that would've taken at least four weeks to prepare. "Where is he?" Stoick asked one of the lingering soldiers, "Sir we have no idea. It's like he disappeared or something. We do have one unstable report however that a night fury was seen at night over by the west."

"Unstable?"

"Well the report was made by the senile old man down the road by the baker's sir. The bakery was running and a lot of smoke was in the air and the man who made the report is also blind. "

"I see. Well find him! The bride will be devastated. You know what? I'll look for him. He will come back to his father, no matter how old he is."

Astrid was pacing. It was the day of the wedding and Hiccup was no-where to be found. "How can I make his life miserable if he won't show up to MARRY ME?" Ruffnut soothed her. "Calm-down, sweetie. He'll show up. Besides you have to stand still so I can get this dragon vomit out of your hair." Astrid got angrier. "IT'S STILL NOT OUT?" Astrid was tearing the bottom of her wedding dress. She had designed it as a little girl and had always dreamed of wearing it as an adult. Long and white and covered in fur ribbons. She didn't plan however for her groom to go missing or her best friend to get Toothless puke out of her crappy hair. "If he doesn't marry me I will-"Astrid noticed Stoick, her father to be, outside her window, gathering troops. She slipped outside without a word of warning to her friend and rand to Hiccup's father. "Oh father, have you seen him yet. He has got the worst cold feet and I do miss my husband so. May I help you look? I'll change clothes beforehand of course." Stoick agreed and a smirk grew on Astrid's face. The husband finders went out to look for Hiccup, Astrid going to the west where the reported sighting was placed. Over the hills she thought she saw a wisp of smoke. "Got ya." Astrid whispered.

"What was that Astrid?"

"Oh nothing…"

* * *

The search went on for a while, but before they guards even came close Merida and Hiccup were well off. The two ran as fast as they could from the sound of footsteps and with it came to a hard land to cross through. "There are heaps of thorns along here, be careful and stick to the clear path, OK?" Merida said to Hiccup behind her.

"Got it." Hiccup said, pressing on his tired limbs to keep up with the Scottish princess.

The road was long and hard and the two were getting very tired as they came towards the peak of the mountain. "They won't find us here." Hiccup said as sat beside Merida. "OK, I hope they don't. My mother will kill me if she found out that I had spent a week with the male of the species." Hiccup laughed and leant back on his hands. Merida did too and the pair stared over at the view. "It's gorgeous." Merida said. "I know." Hiccup was looking at Merida but when she turned her head he quickly added "And that's my father's kingdom when I come of age I have to be married and own that or else…I don't know what happens. All of my ancestors had already been married by the time they were twenty. My dad thinks that I'm irresponsible for now marrying yet." Merida vigorously nodded her head. "I know! My mum is still touchy about the time when I didn't pick a suitor. Luckily she came to her senses and said I could marry for love. Like the rest of the world." Hiccup laughed and patted her head. "No weapons on the table." He said and Merida burst out laughing at the impression of her mother. "What's so funny?" A voice said and the pair turned around to see Astrid standing there, a knife brandished and a veil over her face. "Here comes the bride, ready to kill whoever gets in her way." Evil laughter filled the small space they had rested and Astrid lunged for Merida.


	8. Chapter 7

Merida is quick, Hiccup thought as he saw Merida draw her sword before Astrid stabbed her in the head.

"HICCUP!" Merida screamed and he realised that he was just standing around watching girls fight over him. He kicked Astrid off and helped Merida to her feet. "Aww, isn't that sweet, you two spending your last moments together." It was Merida's turn to lunge at Astrid. The battle unfolded the usual way. Astrid fought back, Merida retaliated and Hiccup stood around looking useless, unsure where to fill in. "GIRLS STOP!" Hiccup screamed. The two looked up, frozen in a battle position. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something," Astrid said sweetly, as if this weren't a life or death situation. "Yeah, I was kicking her ass." This got an angry look from Astrid, but Hiccup held up his hand, ordering silence. "Astrid, what are you doing? Would you seriously commit murder, just so you can make my life a misery? Look I have an idea but you have to stop killing the princess for a second." Merida looked confused and slightly worried at the idea of a 'plan'. Astrid wasn't too happy either. "What is it?" Astrid folded her arms and death stared Hiccup. "OK, what if I told you I would marry you-"Astrid jumped up and down "I knew it! Take that Merida, this man loves me and now I can kill you without worrying he'll kill me!" She was about to lunge at Merida again when Hiccup yelled, "Can you see how childish you are acting? It sounds like you are just spewing unnecessary dialogue! There's a catch to this plan however. You have to stop trying to kill Merida and leave her in peace. You may never speak again. If we have a deal, I will do the same." Merida ran to Hiccup. "Hiccup, no!" She clung to him, yet for once, hiccup didn't feel awkward with other human contact. "It's a deal." Astrid said, and Merida started crying. Hiccup patted her head again, "No weapons on the table while I'm gone, OK?" Merida looked up, tears streaming down her face. She stood up. "Don't do this. I'm stronger than her; I can win in a fight." Hiccup placed a hand on her cheek, "I can't risk your life like that." He kissed her cheek and faced Astrid. "Let's go." Astrid smiled and pulled him away. Hiccup turned back and looked into the glen. He whistled for his dragon and watched as Toothless carried Merida away from the small opening, carrying her away from his life. Forever.

**_Sorry for the really short chapters. I know I haven't posted in a long while, but I have a few stories going on. Please review and message me any ideas. I have other stories as well, if you want to read and review those. Thanks for the continuous support, guys, I wouldn't be writing this story if you guys hadn't lead me through my first story. _**

**_:) Read please_**


	9. Chapter 8

I'm really sorry for not uploading sooner. And for making this such a short chapter. I couldn't think of anything to write and when it did come to me, it was only very little. Again, I'm sorry. Here it is:

Hiccup didn't have a plan. In fact he was probably going to wing it. Climbing through hills with Astrid wasn't fun and he planned to get back to Merida as soon as possible. OK, he thought, better start before we find my dad. "Thank God, she's gone." Hiccup bit back a sour taste when he said that. "What?" Astrid sounded confused. Perfect. "She was so boring! I'm glad that you saved me from that train wreck." Astrid stopped and turned. 'What the hell do you think you are going on about?" Hiccup was afraid she would figure out his plan before he made it up. "I've loved you all this time." Ewe, he promised never to repeat the words. "I only got with her to get back at you, which it did!" Hiccup began to slowly move backwards unsure what to do next. He hoped Merida wasn't around a corner and could hear this whole conversation. "Oh, really? That's…Good, seeing as we are going to be married later today." Astrid was playing along. "Umm, could I take a pit-stop? I need to….oh…" Astrid got the idea. "Go on, but if you aren't back in 5 minutes than I will come and get you." Hiccup ran. He sprinted down the hill until he was out of hearing range and whistled for his dragon. "Take me to Merida, bud. And fast!"

Merida didn't understand. She could've killed Astrid in one swing but Hiccup wasn't acting properly. All of a sudden a dragon picked her up and took her…Where was she? She looked around and saw she was at a blacksmiths. The place seemed empty but she began to look around, just in case. "Hello?" Her footsteps made little noise on the uneven cobblestones and she didn't want to startle anyone with a big knife. "Merida? Is that you?" She turned around and saw a brown mop of straight hair peering through the window. "HICCUP!" She screamed and ran to him. She hugged him tightly. "We have to get out of here, Astrid is on my tail." Merida agreed. "I know just the place


End file.
